


Summer Wind

by ZippyElly



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Swimsuits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyElly/pseuds/ZippyElly





	Summer Wind




End file.
